Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent 1st-year student from a middle-class ("poor" in the eyes of Ouran's students) family who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Personality "]] Two characteristics that considered to define Haruhi is that she is straightforward and of a firm belief that one's gender should not define one's personality. Having been raised quite differently from her affluent classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the charms of the Hosts. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students, has short hair and because she dresses in masculine clothing most of the time, she is not easily recognized as female. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially fancy tuna (which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club). Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic", especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her developing love for Tamaki over the course of the series. Upon being designated a Host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may demonstrate. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Appearance Before Haruhi attends Ouran Academy, she's described as a pretty girl as seen in flashbacks when she had long hair and wore a girl's uniform. However, upon entering Ouran Academy, this image changes drastically. When first introduced in the anime, she sports a nerdy, boyish look that differs greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school begins, she cuts it short and being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, she wears shapeless, baggy clothing. With her messily-styled hairdo, large glasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, she is assumed to be a boy and Haruhi does nothing to discredit this idea. Apart from the few times that she dons a wig during cosplay, Haruhi resembles a cute, somewhat short boy (standing at 155cm/5'2" tall). Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening them to a girl's; the shininess actually caused by eye contacts. Her natural affinity with people and sweet face cause many people, regardless of gender, to develop a crush on her. Haruhi is sometimes likened to her deceased mother, Kotoko; this resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female during some of the Host Club's schemes and events. Her true gender is revealed just before she leaves to study abroad, and though most of the students are initially disbelieving, they soon accept and embrace the truth. Haruhi's appearance outside of Ouran Academy varies. She usually wears simple T-shirts and Bermuda shorts when she is at home though it's not unusual to see her in more feminine wear purchased for her by her father, Ryouji, who is persistent in his attempts to have Haruhi look more like a girly-girl. After Haruhi leaves to study abroad, she begins to grow her hair out until it reaches its original length. In the epilogue , her hair has grown into a bob after 3 months, and is past her shoulders by 8 months. She keeps her hair long throughout college. '' '' Haruhi's rose color in the Host Club is red. In Japanese culture, this signifies life and romance; an apt color for the heart and lifeblood of the series. In Western culture, the red rose is a symbol of beauty and perfection, which is how the other Hosts view her. Family Fujioka Family The Fujioka Family includes: Haruhi, Ryouji and Kotoko. When Haruhi was only 5 years old, Kotoko died due to an unspecified illness. Despite that, Haruhi and Ranka still value Kotoko in their lives and Haruhi still looks up to Kotoko as her example in life. Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka Ryouji Fujioka is Haruhi's cross-dressing father who asks that the Hosts call him by his stage name, Ranka. He is a doting and over-energetic parent, which contrasts greatly with his daughter's dry and disinterested nature, but is quite similar to Tamaki's emotional nature (which explains why Haruhi handles Tamaki so well). Ryouji tends to choose girly clothes for his daughter and occasionally succeeds in this endeavor. Although the two love each other dearly, Haruhi tends not to openly express her feelings, while her father is quite the opposite. When he first meets Tamaki, Ryouji is less than impressed, but gradually comes to accept him. Even though he accepts Tamaki, he still liked to tease him as evidenced in the Volume 17 Omake, where he and Yuzuru, Tamaki's father paired up together to prepare a prank for him while he was visiting to ask for his permission to marry Haruhi. Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Haruhi's deceased mother, who passed away when Haruhi was only five years old from an unspecified illness. She does not appear in the manga and anime series apart from flashbacks and photographs. Kotoko is often described as a beautiful and smart woman by many (as well as a great cook), Kotoko serves as Haruhi's role model, as evidenced by her decision to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an Attorney-at-Law. When she was still alive, Kotoko is mentioned to lived to make her family happy. And due to this selfless behavior, Haruhi and Ryouji often tells everyone that Kotoko was an amazing person and a great mother/wife. She was known to be popular and well-known at her Law School, and is revealed as a former Zuka Club fan by Ryouji, who keeps a box of Kotoko's memorabilia in a closet. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Initially, Tamaki views Haruhi as a boy with an interest in other boys; however, when he learns her true gender, his feelings shift rapidly into attraction, though he fails to recognize this as anything other than "Fatherly Love," when in reality, it is romantic love. His over-the-top yet oblivious displays initially cause Haruhi to think of him as an obnoxious idiot; yet, just like him, she slowly develops feelings of which she is oblivious herself. When they finally confess to each other (just before Tamaki's mother leaves after a short visit to Japan), Haruhi is first to express her feelings with Tamaki responding, "Me, too," then kissing her. When she moves to the United States at the end of the series, Tamaki follows, moving into the apartment next to hers. The omake of the manga show them living in Boston as a couple, opening the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement, and their subsequent wedding. It is revealed in Volume 18 of the manga that Haruhi and Tamaki are the first of the Hosts to have children. Hikaru Hitachiin Haruhi is described as a very important part of the twins' lives, Haruhi is the first person to "enter their world" by being able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart with genuine reasoning and an understanding of who they are as individuals. Because of this and other factors, the twins grow to love her in a romantic way, but eventually "lose" her to Tamaki in the manga. They regard Haruhi highly, to the point that they describe the world as being full of idiots before her introduction into their life. Their closeness to one another is such that the twins give her a cellphone and each includes the others as part of their "Top Five" contacts. Haruhi stated that Hikaru is 10% more evil than Kaoru, which suprises Hikaru on how much Haruhi can tell how many differences are there in him and Kaoru. Haruhi sees Hikaru as a really important friend of her while Hikaru sees Haruhi as a very important person to him. Hikaru did not realize that he was in-love with Haruhi until his twin brother, Kaoru made him realize that he loves Haruhi. When Tamaki realized his feelings for Haruhi too, Hikaru and Tamaki battles for Haruhi's affection and attention such as having a contest who will give Haruhi a present she wants the most. Hikaru and Tamaki ended up giving Haruhi the same gift, and Haruhi liked Katsanoda's gift better. In the end, Hikaru "lost" to Tamaki, because Haruhi also realizes her true feelings for Tamaki with the help of the magazine Mei gave her. Kaoru Hitachiin Kaoru, like his twin Hikaru, falls in love with Haruhi since she is the first person to be able to tell Hikaru and himself apart. Haruhi notices and states aloud that Kaoru acts mature and calm when he's not with Hikaru. An example of this is found in the manga when Kaoru asks Haruhi what they should do about the fact there's only one cookie and both brothers want it. Haruhi says cut the cookie in half and share. Kaoru replies that the cookie can't be halfed so he'll just give it to Hikaru, since he's more important. Haruhi is oblivious to the metaphorical nature of Kaoru's question which is when Kaoru determines to help Hikaru realize his feelings for Haruhi and tell her about them. Also, in Chapter 52 of the manga, Kaoru takes Haruhi on a date to an amusement park where he confesses his lovce and kisses her on the cheek. Haruhi is taken aback by the sudden action but before she can speak, Kaoru states that his relationship with his brother is more important than a romantic relationship with her. Haruhi replies that she loves him too, as a friend. After that, Kaoru begins helping Hikaru win Haruhi's heart, but they both lose to Tamaki who, ultimately, steals her heart. Kyoya Ootori Kyoya was the first Host Club member to realize that Haruhi was, in fact, female. Being the director of the club, he manages her debt and constantly exploits her desire to get rid of it in order to involve her in the club's crazier antics. Although she first thinks of him as a cold and manipulative person, she later comes to understand that his detached manner is a facade and that, underneath it all, he is a good-hearted person. This discovery is made when Kyoya helps a woman out of a jam during a trip to a local mall. Though he attempts to cover up his actions by declaring he recognized her as a family business associate due to a ring on her finger, Haruhi reasons that he couldn't have possibly seen the ring and, thus, is covering up his better nature. Throughout the series, the two have many conversations and share a common trait in their level-headedness, becoming close to the point that, in the last episode of the anime series, Haruhi proclaims quite loudly that he is an amazing person to none other than Kyoya's father. A running gag in the series is his being the "Mommy" in Tamaki's fantasy family in which Haruhi is the "Beloved Daughter" and Tamaki is "Daddy." Kyoya's romantic interest in Haruhi is unverified in the anime and suppressed in the manga as he wishes his best friend Tamaki to find happiness with her. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka Mori is hinted to have romantic feelings for Haruhi, but it is never truly explored. Regardless, there are several instances where Mori's possible feelings show. In the first episode of the anime, when Haruhi finds herself being hugged a bit too tightly by Tamaki, she cries out to Mori for help and he runs to her aid without question. When he lifts her off the ground, he realizes that Haruhi is actually a girl and a slight blush on Mori's face can be seen.In Jungle Pool SOS!, when Mori is heading into the woods to find Honey, Haruhi tags along. Upon seeing all the snakes and insects, she becomes spooked which provokes Mori to carry her. This is also the first time he addresses Haruhi by name, which made Haruhi happy. In the manga series, it was stated that it's possible for Haruhi and Mori to have a romatic relationship becasue of Mori's nature. Mori was also the first one to greet Haruhi and Tamaki when they had their first child. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka Honey's feelings towards Haruhi are never directly addressed, but it is evident that his feelings are platonic, and not romantic. He finds Haruhi endearing, which demonstrates his love for all things cute (like his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan) and he is the first person to reach out to her when she first encounters the Host Club, calling her "Haru-Chan" and extending an offer to eat cake with him. He is also the second person, (after Kyoya who knew all along) to learn of Haruhi's true gender, which proves Honey to be very clever. His relationship with her is best described as a brother/sister-like one, as he can often be found helping Haruhi out in various scenarios, especially when it comes to understanding her own or other's feelings. Mei Yasumura Mei is the first person to notice Haruhi's romantic feelings towards Tamaki. She also notices that both Haruhi and Tamaki are unaware of their romantic feelings towards each other. Mei provides Haruhi with love advice, using a girls' magazine to help Haruhi understand her relationship with Tamaki, her assistance giving Tamaki an advantage over Hikaru in confessing his feelings to Haruhi. Mei also makes clothes for Haruhi and dresses her up. In Chapter 82 of the manga (Haruhi and Tamaki's first date), it's mentioned that Mei dresses Haruhi for her date with Tamaki and gives her some love advice. Haruhi and Mei may be considered "best friends" as their relationship with one another grows obviously closer throughout the manga series. Mei is the only girl with whom Haruhi shares her deepest feelings to. Ritsu Kasanoda Kasanoda has a habit of not knocking before entering a room, he becomes the first person at Ouran High outside the Host Club to discover that Haruhi is a girl. He had a confused crush on her prior to learning she is a girl and consequently falls in love with Haruhi. Ritsu keeps on frequently imagining Haruhi and attends the Host Club as a customer. When he tries to admit his feelings to Haruhi, he is rejected with no ill intent, as she considers him an understanding friend (due to Kasanoda saying she could be at ease because he had come to see her so Haruhi could talk to someone who knew her secret). Since Kyoya tells Kasanoda that Haruhi must appear to be male for "special reasons", he resolves to not cause her any trouble by publicly stating they will be "friends " forever so she will not have to worry about being thought odd by associating romantically with him. Kasanoda does not realize that the special reasons consist of Haruhi's debt to the club. Renge Houshakuji Renge switches crushes from Kyoya to Haruhi during the film shoot she initiates once she realizes that Kyouya isn't at all like Miyabi and that Haruhi is her hero after "saving her life" by pushing her out of the way of a falling. Haruhi considered Renge as her friend as she mentioned her throughout in the anime series. Renge also respects Haruhi because of her nature and finds her "really cute". Renge occasionally asks Haruhi to teach her to bake cookies, which Haruhi accepted. Renge accepts Haruhi's crossdressing on the last party the Host Club held, which made Haruhi grateful. Momoka Kurakano Momoka seems to be the "leader" of the trio who always request Haruhi as their host. Momoka and Haruhi are also in the same class. Momoka is shown to have a crush on Haruhi on both anime and manga series. This is shown when Momoka asks Haruhi to dance with her at the dance party at Episode 2 and when Momoka blushes when Haruhi calls her "cute" in her swim suit in Episode 8. Momoka also accepts Haruhi's crossdressing in the last chapter, which Haruhi truly appreciates. In an omake of the manga, Haruhi is shown to be going to Ouran University and talking to Momoka, proving that they are still friends throughout the years that have passed. Éclair Tonnerre Eclair is an anime-character only. Haruhi is the first one from the Host Club to meet Eclair, at first, Haruhi thought that Eclair was a guest of the Host Club. Eclair also fails to realize at first that Haruhi is a girl but is still jealous of Tamaki's affection for her, assuming that they might have an "homosexual" relationship. But after while, she realizes that Haruhi is a girl when Haruhi saw her with Tamaki and acts kind of jealous. Eclair seems to be still jealous of Haruhi at the end of series, because Tamaki left Eclair just to save Haruhi who was about to fall in the water. Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan, and although it had many meanings, the meaning attached to her name is "Spring Day". Her last name, Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka), means "wisteria hill", and can also denote someone living near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi in Ouran Academy's female uniform haruhifujioka18.jpg|'Ranka' makes Haruhi wear a dress Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slipped Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Haruhi with Kaoru and Hikaru Yahh.png|Haruhi in St Lobelia's uniform Haruhi.1.jpg|Haruhi, emerging from the salon dressing room wearing a boy's uniform. Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg|Haruhi participating in St Lobelia's musicale Haruhi3.jpg|An example of Haruhi working her charms Haruhi2.jpg|Haruhi's usual reaction to Tamaki's crazy ideas HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair Harhuhi Gallery 1.jpg|Haruhi in Music Room #3 during Balinese cosplay. Haruhi Gallery 2.jpg|A small boy sticks gum on middle-school Haruhi's hair Haruhi Gallery 3.jpg|Haruhi's shocked/scared face Haruhi Dress.png|Feminine Haruhi, framed by her Host's red roses Haruhii.png|The hosts compare middle-school Haruhi to the current one Episode1-05.png|The moment when Tamaki realizes Haruhi is a girl (when she's changing) Episode1-01.png|Masculine Haruhi, when she first stumbles into the Third Music Room Episode2-06.png|Haruhi has her lips taken, despite Tamaki's best efforts to prevent it Ranka3.png|'Ranka' displaying his love for Haruhi Arai and Haruhi talking.png|Haruhi catching up with Arai Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|Haruhi and Honey pose as middle-school and elementary students Episode5-3.png|A soulless and shocked Haruhi... Young Arai:Haruhi.png|When Arai attempts to ask out Haruhi, with disastrous results for Arai Thetwinsfight-4.png|Haruhi, caught between the fighting Hitachiin Twins Haruhi and Kirimi.png|Haruhi attempts to comfort Kirimi 1246908523 8282 full.jpeg|Another example of Haruhi's accidental charms Haruhiatwork.jpg|Haruhi in her work attire, during her vacational job Predream.jpg|Haruhi dreams about Wonderland... Crush.jpg|One of the female clients attempt to get Haruhi's attention Haruhika.jpg|Hikaru comforts Haruhi with his music after a thunderstorm ruins their date Thedate.jpg|Hikaru and Haruhi walk around the country town (in their date) Harumisuzu.jpg|The hotel proprietor attempts to tell a disinterested Haruhi about something... Oh. so helpful.jpg|A blindfolded Haruhi, with a very suspicious-looking Tamaki... Tamakirescue.jpg|An unconscious Haruhi is saved by Tamaki Harusbigchance.jpg|Haruhi watches the Zuka Club's attempts to get her into their musical Dejavu.jpg|A deja-vu moment, in which Haruhi is kidnapped by the Zuka Club Episode 7 -haruhi in her swimsuit.png|Haruhi wears one the Hitachiin twins' swimsuits Episode 7 - the black union squad.png|Takashi and Haruhi are ambushed by Kyouya's soldiers Episode 7 - tamaki hugging haruhi.png|A dreamy Tamaki hugs Haruhi, much to her annoyance Episode 7 - tamaki and haruhi.png|An annoyed Haruhi leaves Tamaki to his idiotic thoughts Puppylove.jpg|Haruhi and Tamaki awkwardly await rescue in the pagoda Kyoharumall.jpg|Haruhi giggles at Kyouya after watching him peruse the market's items Howitbegins.jpg|Masculine Haruhi collapses under her crushing debt to the Host Club Bkgupthefight.jpg|Haruhi severely punishes the Hitachiin Twins after they deceive her about their 'fight' Hikahunguponharu.jpg|A frightened Haruhi clings to Hikaru, oblivious to his emotional turmoil Kyoharulesson.jpg|Haruhi finds herself in a compromising position with Kyouya... Girlcosplay.jpg|An example of Feminine Haruhi Kyoharulunch.jpg|Haruhi is shocked by Kyouya's conduct at the mall Topfive.jpg|Tamaki's imaginations of the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi during their vacation... Justarag.jpg|Haruhi, dressed up in traditional Japanese clothing, listens to the Hitachiin Twins Crabfordinner.jpg|Haruhi menacingly cracks crustacean legs, much to Tamaki's fright Intohisarms.jpg|Haruhi flies straight into Tamaki's waiting arms... Hamstercage.jpg|Haruhi watches as Tamaki depressedly makes himself a hamster nest... Haruhatestama.jpg|Haruhi defiantly defends her actions as Tamaki sternly rebukes her for her actions Yakuzawife.jpg|Tamaki's farfetched imagination of Haruhi as a yakuza wife... Inflight.jpg|Haruhi stretches out her hand as she falls... Heart-breaker.jpg|Haruhi awkwardly sits through Kyouya's interrogation as Takashi and Mitsukuni look on Firstimpression.jpg|Ryouji finds Tamaki above Haruhi and gains a horrible first impression of the blonde Decisiontime.jpg|Feminine Haruhi makes a stern face as she comes to a decision... Sundaymorn.jpg|Haruhi happily returns from the market as she contemplates lunch Maindenlylove.jpg|The Zuka Club admire Haruhi in a rather personal manner, much to her concern... Whiskedaway.jpg|Haruhi is awkwardly kidnapped by a vengeful-looking pair... Firstkiss.jpg|A close-up shot of Haruhi's accidental first kiss... Nightmarebegins.jpg Kaoharucookie.jpg|Kaoru feeds Haruhi a cookie and licks her face in a most... disturbing... manner Hikaharucookie.jpg|Hikaru feeds Haruhi a cookie in a most... intimate... manner Haruchannot.jpg|Masculine Haruhi rages at an unfortunate blonde Host... Crazylady.jpg Putthison.jpg|Haruhi confusedly watches on as Tamaki tells her to wear a jacket Harubravery.jpg|Haruhi bravely stands up to Kyouya's father, much to Kyouya's interest Takharu.jpg|Takashi stoically carries a surprised Haruhi around as they search for Mitsukuni Modelemployee.jpg Harucloset.jpg Release.jpg|Haruhi is informed of her release from her Host duties Ouranrabbithole.jpg Hostclubdog.jpg Msharuhiphotos.jpg Haruinsight.jpg Tamaepicfail.jpg Caretowager.jpg Lightsout.jpg Ourtoy.jpg Shoppingbag.jpg Calmb4thestorm.jpg Checking out the competition..jpg Targetcaptured.jpg haruhi and tamaki's marriage.png|Haruhi and Tamaki's marriage, as shown in the manga Chapter 1 - haruhi and tamaki.png|Tamaki attempts to sweet-talk masculine Haruhi, to no avail Haruhi and Ayame.png|Haruhi and her tutor, Ayame haruhi hair 3 months - 5.JPG|growing her hair out haruhi hair 8 months.JPG|Her hair after 8 months in America. haruhi hair college 2.JPG|Haruhi in college Tamaki on top of haruhi.png Tamaki slightly blushingg.png Mori giving strawberries.png Haruhi happy from the supermarket.png haruhi when she was 4.png|Haruhi when she was 4 years old. Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdates considered for her were likewise associated with the seasons and/or floral themes. *The Japanese voice actors of Haruhi and Hikaru are married in real-life. *Haruhi uses "Ore" when referring to herself, a masculine denotation. *Caitlin Glass, who does the English-dubbed voice of Haruhi Fujioka, also does the English-dubbed voice of Hanah Anafelloz from Black Butler and Winry Rockbell from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. *Haruhi's mobile phone is red to match her rose color. *In episode 22 of the anime, the Host Club cosplays as the Shinsengumi, and though no one had a set identity, Renge states Haruhi looks like Souji Okita. *While Haruhi ends up marrying Tamaki, there are instances where she is shown to have something other than platonic interest in both Takashi and Kyoya. In the anime episode, "Jungle Pool S.O.S." she is 'just a little pleased' when Mori says her name for the first time. In the anime episode, "The Host Club Declares Dissolution," she confronts Kyoya's father and tells him out loud, "I think Kyoya-senpai is amazing." Quotes *'It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are.' *''(To Renge)'' I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality. *'Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts.' *'A person can change at the moment when the person wishes to change.' *''(To Suzushima)'' That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her? * (To herself) I hate all these damn rich people. * (To herself) Rich bastards. *(To Tamaki) You enlarged my photo?! How dare you! *''(About Kyoya)'' He's like some kind of heartless tax collector. *''(To the Hitachiin Twins about the cookie crumbs on her face) You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so.' *(To Tamaki) ''Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets? *''(To Honey)' ''I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!' *''(To the Hosts)'' My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes. *''(To Kotoko) Mom... Mom in heaven... Does love come suddenly like this?' *(''To Hikaru) 'I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem.' *''(To Kotoko)'' When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she is doing it out of love. Sure they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand." *(To Tamaki) Now I know what S&M means. Anime Appearances Chapter Appearances Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students